Chocolate com Castanhas
by Kamila W. M
Summary: Como alguém pode descrever a solidão, se cada um a sente de uma maneira? Para alguns pode não passar de um sentimento que incomoda, mas que é passageiro. Mas para Draco Malfoy, é algo capaz de mudar até o tempo, dando a seu inverno um frio insuportável.


** Chocolate com castanhas**

**Sinopse: **Como alguém pode descrever a solidão, se cada um a sente de uma maneira? Para alguns pode não passar de um sentimento que incomoda, mas que é passageiro. Mas para Draco Malfoy, é algo capaz de mudar até o tempo, dando a seu inverno um frio insuportável.

* * *

"Love don't live here anymore,

just emptiness and memories of

what we had before"

"O amor não vive mais aqui,

Somente o vazio e as memórias

Do que nós tínhamos antes."

(love don't live here anymore - madonna)

Era mais uma madrugada fria de inverno. Mais uma madrugada em que Draco Malfoy acordara cedo demais, simplesmente por não gostar de ficar muito tempo na cama. Principalmente nos últimos tempos, já que ainda não tinha se acostumado em acordar e se dar conta de que estava sozinho na cama. Sozinho naquele apartamento que agora parecia grande demais. Sozinho _demais._

Ele pegou a xícara de café que acabara de preparar e se aproximou da janela. Lá fora nevava e o sol ainda não tinha nascido. A neblina não permitia que se visse muita coisa, mas nem assim ele saiu dali. Continuou observando a paisagem branca, como se aquilo significasse para ele muito mais do que um simples dia de frio.

Ele levou a xícara à boca e bebeu um gole. Fez uma careta quase instintiva quando o gosto amargo invadiu sua boca. Nem café ele sabia fazer direito sozinho, sentia falta até do café que ela fazia. Ele precisava dela. Precisava dormir e acordar ao lado dela novamente. Precisava sentir o gosto dela de novo. Precisava sentir ela em seus braços. Não estava agüentando mais ficar longe dela.

Era impossível não sentir sua falta. Seu perfume estava impregnado em cada parte da casa, cada objeto, cada lugar lembrava ela. E por mais que Draco tentasse, não conseguia ignorar o que sentia. Era como se tudo conspirasse para lembrá-lo que estava sozinho: se mexer na cama à noite e não sentir o corpo dela lá, jantar olhando para a cadeira vazia à sua frente, sentar no sofá da sala e não ver ela se aproximar, aninhando-se a ele...

Se alguém lhe dissesse, anos atrás, que uma certa ruiva entraria em sua vida e mexeria tanto com ele que chegaria ao ponto de deixar todo o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, ele certamente teria rido da pessoa. Mas foi isso que aconteceu. Desde que Gina aparecera em sua vida nada foi o mesmo. Ela chegou aos poucos, sem chamar muita a atenção dele e ele nunca soube ao certo quando percebeu que toda a implicância e raiva que sentia por ela eram na verdade outra coisa. Quando deu por si, estava completamente apaixonado. Quem diria, Draco Malfoy apaixonado. E por uma Weasley. Claro que no começo ele não quis admitir e passou tempo demais tentando convencer a si mesmo que não gostava dela, que não _podia_ gostar dela. Mas a coisa chegou a um ponto em que não podia mais negar, ele a amava, não dava para lutar contra isso. Foi quando sua vida mudou.

Gina o fazia se sentir diferente. Era como se, de repente, o mundo estivesse perfeito e tudo parecia certo. E quando estava com ela, nada mais importava. De repente ele se sentia mais... vivo.

Mas, apesar de sentir tudo isso, ele nunca conseguira dizer isso a ela. Não sabia como expressar seus sentimentos, era orgulhoso demais pra isso. Ele era um Malfoy, não fora criado para distribuir declarações de amor. Não aprendeu a fazer isso. E agora era tarde demais.

Não conseguia entender porque ela partira. Não era justo. Eles eram tão felizes... Draco demorou tanto tempo para encontrar alguém que o fizesse se sentir daquele jeito e quando finalmente a encontrou... Ela se foi.

Sabia que não era culpa dela, sabia que ela também queria ter ficado mais tempo com ele, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia entender. Não fazia sentido. Não era justo.

Ele continuou ali por um tempo, observando a neve cair. Gina sempre gostou de neve, bem mais do que ele. De fato, ele nunca conseguiu entender direito porque ela achava tão divertido fazer um boneco de neve ou brincar de guerra com bolas de neve, mas nem por isso deixava de descontar as bolas geladas que o acertavam sempre que estava distraído. Ela sempre tentava escapar dele, rindo, mesmo sabendo que ele a alcançaria e acertaria o dobro de bolas nela. Pensando bem, até que era um pouco divertido.

Inevitavelmente, Draco se lembrou de um passeio que dera com ela, um ano antes. Com certeza era uma das melhores lembranças que tinha dela e sempre se lembraria disso nos próximos invernos...

* * *

_O inverno mal começara e as ruas já estavam forradas pela neve branca que caíra nos últimos dias. O frio tomava conta da cidade e as ruas estavam quase vazias. A maioria das pessoas devia estar em suas casas, se aquecendo. Mas um certo casal não parecia se importar com o frio. Pelo contrário, a ruiva parecia estar até feliz com a neve e o loiro parecia bastante confortável com o clima._

_Eles andavam de mãos dadas, conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Pareciam ter opiniões totalmente diferentes e ele tentava convencê-la de que ele estava certo. Defendia seu ponto de vista, enquanto ela fingia que não estava prestando atenção e se concentrava mais em ver seus pés afundarem de leve na neve do que nos argumentos dele. Por fim, ela lançou-lhe um olhar de "Ok, já entendi" e sorrindo, ele desistiu de convencê-la._

_Eles continuaram andando por um tempo, quando ela parou bruscamente. Ele a olhou, se perguntando o motivo da parada. Ela observava o lugar em que estavam, fascinada. Era um lugar gramado, com algumas árvores cobertas de neve e um lago congelado. Para ele, não tinha nada de extraordinário, mas ela olhava o lugar como uma criança olha um parque de diversões. Ele tentava entender o porquê da animação, procurando com os olhos o motivo. Então ele entendeu._

_- Não, Gina. Nem pense nisso. – Alertou ele. _

_- Ah, vamos Draco! Vai ser divertido! Olha lá, ele não parece estar te chamando para aproveitar suas águas congeladas e... – Ela começou a falar, apontando para o lago. Ele a interrompeu._

_- Você não vai me convencer._

_- Por favor... Não tem ninguém aqui. Só eu, você e um lago congelado. – Ele continuava negando com a cabeça. - Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de patinar..._

_- Pode ir, eu fico aqui._

_- Aí não tem graça._

_Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, emburrada. Ele começou a caminhar novamente, mas Gina permaneceu parada._

_- Você vai ficar aí?_

_Ela fingiu que não o escutava. _

_- Gina? _

_- Não estou falando com você. – Ela respondeu, tentando fazer cara de brava._

_- Ora, vamos, Gina... _

_Ela continuou parada. Ele deu um suspiro de derrota e disse:_

_- Tudo bem, você venceu._

_Gina abriu um sorriso e correu para o lago._

_- Mas se aparecer alguém nós vamos embora, ok?_

_Ela nem estava mais prestando atenção nele, e quando Draco chegou onde ela estava percebeu que Gina já havia conjurado dois pares de patins de gelo e estava calçando um deles. Draco olhou para os patins, hesitante._

_- O que foi? – Ela perguntou._

_- Eu acho que vou deixar você patinando aí e vou dar uma volta..._

_- Ah não, Draco! Eu já disse que não tem ninguém aqui e provavelmente ninguém vai chegar..._

_- Não é isso. É que... – Ele suspirou, como se tentasse dizer algo muito difícil. Ela o olhou, encorajando-o. – Eu não sei patinar._

_Gina não sabia se ria ou se o levava a sério. Optou por rir._

_- Não tem graça. – Ele disse, indignado._

_Ela continuou rindo. Depois, viu que ele estava sério e tentou se controlar. Respirando fundo, conseguiu parar de rir._

_- Desculpe. É que eu acho que você é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que nunca patinou na vida. O que você fazia nos invernos da sua infância?_

_- Só porque nunca patinei não quer dizer que não tive infância. – Ele se defendeu._

_- Tudo bem, pra tudo tem uma primeira vez. Vamos, calce os patins e prepare-se. _

_Ele se sentou na neve e calçou os patins. Depois, com uma certa dificuldade, conseguiu se levantar. Gina veio ajudá-lo quando ele colocou os pés nas águas congeladas. _

_- Ok, venha comigo. – Ela agarrou suas duas mãos e, devagar, foi levando-o até o meio do lago._

_Draco parecia preocupado e tentava inutilmente mostrar uma expressão de segurança. _

_- Está tudo bem. Patinar no gelo não é tão difícil..._

_Gina foi patinando segurando as mãos dele. Ele segurava suas mãos com força e ia deslizando com ela._

_- Viu? É fácil. Anda com um pé, anda com o outro e depois desliza. – Ensinou ela. – Tente._

_Ainda agarrado na mão dela, ele tentou. Ela tinha razão, não era tão difícil. Está certo que ele patinava meio desengonçado, mas estava patinando. E não tinha levado nenhum tombo. Ainda._

_- Ok, agora eu vou soltar suas mãos devagar..._

_- Não, me deixa treinar mais um pouco... – Pediu ele, segurando as mãos dela firmemente._

_- Você nunca irá aprender a patinar se não se soltar._

_Ele pensou por um instante. Então, respirou fundo e concordando com a cabeça, foi soltando as mãos de Gina. Primeiro uma. Nada aconteceu, ele continuou de pé. Depois, inseguro, soltou a outra. Para a sua própria surpresa, ele continuou em pé._

_- Agora tente patinar. – Ordenou ela. – Eu vou ficar aqui perto de você. Qualquer coisa, se agarre em mim._

_Desajeitado, Draco tentou. Deslizou no gelo, como Gina havia ensinado. "Até que estou pegando o jeito", pensou ele._

_- Anda, anda, desliza... Isso! – Gina o ensinava, animada. Quando achou que ele já tinha aprendido, saiu um pouco de perto dele e foi patinar em volta do lago._

_Draco patinava cada vez mais seguro até começar a ficar convencido. Sorria, se achando o melhor patinador do mundo. Mas foi por pouco tempo. Ele não soube exatamente o que aconteceu, mas de repente sentiu os pés escorregarem, os joelhos perderem o equilíbrio e um segundo depois, estava no chão. _

_Gina veio patinando rapidamente e parou ao seu lado. Ele tinha caído sentado e tentava inutilmente se levantar sozinho._

_- Eu estou bem... – Disse ele, para tranqüilizar Gina. Mas quando ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela, viu que ela não estava preocupada, pelo contrário, parecia estar se segurando para não rir._

_- Não foi engraçado._

_- Foi sim. – Respondeu ela, antes de cair na risada._

_Draco olhou para ela, incrédulo. Ele podia ter se machucado, mas ela não se importava. Ela ria. Gargalhava. Ele apenas a observava, sem saber o que dizer. Ela não conseguia fazer nada para ajudá-lo, simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir._

_Draco esperou ela parar de rir, impaciente. Quando viu que ela estava ocupada demais para ajudá-lo a se levantar, ele tentou mais uma vez sozinho. Depois de conseguir se equilibrar de novo, ele foi deslizando vagarosamente até a margem do rio congelado e se sentou na neve. Gina parou de rir ao ver que ele parecia estar bravo e foi até ele._

_- Desculpa, eu não queria rir. – Disse ela, sentando em um monte de neve perto dele._

_- Queria sim. Você sempre ri nas horas mais inapropriadas._

_- Não foi inapropriado. Você caiu, foi engraçado, eu ri. O que tem demais?_

_- Não gosto quando os outros riem de mim._

_- Se você tivesse rido também, eu não teria rido de você e sim com você... Mas você quis ficar sério... _

_Ele deu de ombros._

_- Tudo bem. Eu sei que eu sou um desastre no gelo._

_- Você não é um desastre. Estava até indo bem antes de perder o equilíbrio._

_- Eu não perdi o equilíbrio. É só que havia uma parte do lago em que o gelo estava derretendo e..._

_- Aham, sei._

_- É sério._

_- Ok, eu acredito. – concordou ela, mesmo não sendo sincera. – Vamos voltar pro lago?_

_Ele negou com a cabeça._

_- Cansei de patinar._

_- Vamos, você não pode desistir por causa de um tombo..._

_- Não, perdi a vontade de aprender..._

_- Se você não for eu não vou._

_Ela cruzou os braços novamente._

_- Então eu acho melhor irmos embora porque se for desse jeito acho que você não vai mais patinar hoje._

_- Ok, então. – Disse ela, magoada._

_Ela se virou de costas para ela e permaneceu calada._

_- Gina... Não vá fazer chantagem emocional. – Ela continuou calada. – Tudo bem, eu posso tentar de novo._

_Ela se voltou para ele novamente, feliz._

_- Mas antes eu vou precisar de um incentivo para voltar a patinar... – Disse ele, antes de se aproximar do rosto dela e fechar os olhos._

_Gina fechou os olhos a fim de beijá-lo, mas um segundo depois, sentiu algo gelado no topo de sua cabeça. Após perceber que era uma bola de neve que Draco escondia nas costas, abriu os olhos e o viu patinando o mais rápido que seus pés desajeitados conseguiam._

_- Ah, você vai ver quando eu conseguir te pegar, Malfoy! – Gritou ela, antes de sair patinando atrás dele._

_E passaram horas aproveitando aquele começo de inverno, até que Draco, depois de vários tombos e risadas de Gina, aprendeu a patinar direito..._

* * *

Lembranças. Aquele apartamento estava cheio delas. Lembranças que agora não serviam para nada, além de fazer Draco sofrer mais ainda. Lembranças que por melhores que fossem não preenchiam o vazio que ele sentia agora. Há um ano atrás, nunca imaginaria que um dia estaria ali, sozinho. Nunca poderia pensar que iria apreciar aquela paisagem branca sem Gina ao seu lado, fazendo comentários sobre como aqueles dias eram bons para tomar um chocolate quente ou sair para dar um passeio no frio.

Ele olhou para a névoa lá fora. Onde Gina estaria agora? Será que lá também nevava? Esperava que sim, assim poderia tentar se convencer de que Gina estava feliz onde quer que estivesse. Seria um consolo a mais.

Era estranho pensar que já fazia um ano que estava sozinho. Para ele, parecia ter se passado uma eternidade. Sem ela, as horas passavam devagar, os dias pareciam levar um século para acabar. Nada parecia ter sentido. De que adiantava os flocos de neve caírem sem parar do céu, se Gina não estava ali para admirá-los? Tudo parecia ter perdido o sentido, como se o mundo precisasse dela para funcionar direito. Sua vida estava incompleta. E ele sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para preencher aquele vazio.

Não conseguia acreditar que nunca mais a veria. Que nunca mais a teria perto de si. Não dava para acreditar que agora sua vida seria daquele jeito para sempre. Na verdade, ele sentia como se ainda fosse vê-la, como se aquilo não passasse de uma fase e logo acabaria. Era como se ele precisasse agüentar só mais um pouco e logo ela voltaria. Mas então, ele acordava para a verdade e se dava conta de que era inútil tentar se iludir com falsas esperanças. Ela se fora. Ele tinha que aceitar isso, por mais que doesse.

E doía. Doía muito, mais do que podia suportar. Nunca imaginou que era possível alguém sofrer tanto quanto ele sofria agora. Não sabia de onde aquela dor vinha e não sabia o que fazer para acabar com ela. Era uma dor lá dentro, profunda que parecia corroer sua alma cada vez mais. Era algo que não conseguia explicar com palavras.

Sentia como se de agora em diante tudo o que viveria seria em vão. Nada mais importava. Não sabia nem explicar como conseguira passar aquele último ano. Como conseguira resistir à vontade de desistir. Como conseguiu sobreviver. E o pior de tudo era que tinha plena consciência de que os próximos anos seriam iguais. Sabia que aquela ferida nunca iria cicatrizar.

Não conseguia explicar se o pior era agora ou se foi no começo. No começo, quando tudo aconteceu, ele sentira raiva. Ódio de algo que não sabia o que era. Raiva da vida, do destino. Não tinha a quem culpar, pois sabia que ninguém tivera culpa. Mas o ódio dentro de si só crescia. Não sabia o que fazer com aquilo, não sabia onde descarregar aquele sentimento. Por isso, não fez nada. Esperou passar, esperou seu coração se acalmar.

Agora sentia que aquilo se transformara em uma porção de sentimentos confusos. Sentia saudade, arrependimento, dor. Sentia um vazio, uma angústia sem fim.

Mas depois de um ano, aprendeu a conviver com os sentimentos. Eles não tinham passado, ainda estavam lá, do mesmo jeito. Mas não era mais tão difícil lhe dar com aquilo. Draco aprendeu que tudo é uma questão de se acostumar. Até com o sofrimento é possível se acostumar.

Ele se afastou da janela e olhou para o quarto. Parecia tão grande agora. Pensou várias vezes em se mudar dali, tentar fugir das lembranças. Mas não conseguia. Não podia deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Afinal, era graças a essas lembranças que ele conseguia sobreviver. Só assim podia seguir em frente, sabendo que sempre poderia se agarrar às lembranças do passado, ao tempo em que nada importava. Era somente isso que conseguia o consolar.

Draco foi até a penteadeira e deixou a xícara de café lá. Olhou para a rosa branca e a caixa de chocolates que havia colocado ali no dia anterior. A rosa levaria hoje ao seu destino, mas até agora não entendia direito porque havia comprado a caixa de chocolates. Ele nem mesmo gostava de chocolates. Pegou a caixa e leu a embalagem. Bombons recheados com castanha. Eram os preferidos dela. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar disso.

* * *

_Draco nunca fora bom em comprar presentes. Principalmente para namoradas. Principalmente se tratando de Gina Weasley. Ele caminhava apressado pelas ruas, estava atrasado. Ele sabia que ela ficaria nervosa se ele chegasse atrasado de novo em um dos encontros deles. _

_Levava uma rosa na mão. Na hora em que comprara parecia um bom presente, simples, mas bonito. Mas pensando bem, agora parecia um pouco estúpido. Que tipo de homem levava uma flor para a namorada? Um tipo bem sem imaginação. O que ela iria pensar dele? Será que acharia que ele não se importara e comprara a coisa mais óbvia que lhe veio à cabeça? _

_Draco parou de andar quando avistou Gina. Ela não parecia estar brava pelo atraso dele, pelo contrário, andava tranquilamente, observando as vitrines por onde passava. Ele se aproximou por trás dela e entregou a rosa, dizendo:_

_- Eu sei que é um pouco clichê, mas achei que não custava tentar._

_Ela se virou para ele e sorriu._

_- É linda... – Respondeu, pegando a rosa._

_Ele quase deu um suspiro de alívio, quando ela completou a frase:_

_- Mas bem que você podia ter achado algo mais criativo..._

_Ele fez uma cara de "Eu sabia", mas em vez disso, disse:_

_- Pensei que as mulheres adorassem rosas..._

_- Nós adoramos sim, mas tem algo que é ainda mais gentil e doce do que flores..._

_- E o que seria?_

_Ela simplesmente apontou para a vitrine que estivera observando segundos antes. Era uma loja de doces e a vitrine estava cheia de chocolates. Ele riu._

_- Eu acho que você está ficando muito exigente, srta. Weasley... – Ela sorriu. – Mas tudo bem. Eu volto em um minuto._

_Ele foi entrando na loja, quando Gina gritou:_

_- Draco! – Ele se virou para ela – Com castanhas, ok?_

_Ele sorriu e entrou na loja. Minutos depois voltou com uma caixa de bombons._

_- Um doce para um doce de pessoa..._

_- Ok, você pode parar com os clichês agora._

_Ele riu. Ela foi caminhando até um banco da praça onde estavam e se sentou. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, enquanto a observava abrir a caixa como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um presente. Ela pegou um bombom e deu uma mordida._

_- Hmm... Um beijo na mão pode ser gentil, mas chocolates são os melhores amigos da mulher..._

_- Não vá se acostumando, hein? Depois você vai querer que eu compre chocolates toda vez que tivermos um encontro... Desse jeito vou acabar falindo._

_Ela sorriu e o beijou._

_- Obrigada, Draco._

_Ele a beijou de volta._

_- É um prazer._

_Gina colocou o resto do bombom na boca e viu que Draco a estava observando._

_- Quer um?_

_Ele negou com a cabeça._

_- Não gosto de chocolates._

_Ela o olhou surpresa._

_- Todo mundo gosta de chocolate!_

_- Eu não. – Ele respondeu, simplesmente._

_- Vamos, experimenta só um. – Disse ela, quase colocando o bombom na boca dele. – Não são só chocolates, são com castanhas._

_- E daí?_

_- E daí que é diferente. Chocolate sozinho já é bom, mas com castanha é diferente. A castanha dá um sabor especial, dá um toque a mais. Muda o chocolate, o deixa mais... Especial._

_Draco achou tão engraçado o jeito como ela idolatrava a castanha que acabou aceitando o bombom. _

_- E então? – Perguntou ela, na expectativa. _

_- É... É bom._

_Não era o elogio que ela estava esperando, mas ela sabia que isso era o máximo que conseguiria ouvir de um Malfoy._

_Ele notou o ligeiro desapontamento dela e acrescentou:_

_- É sério. É bom. Você tinha razão, a castanha dá um gosto diferente. – Ela o olhou como se não estivesse convencida que ele havia gostado. – Eu posso não gostar de chocolates, Gina, mas como você disse, com castanha é diferente. Desse eu gosto._

_Ela riu e o beijou._

_- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou ela, seus lábios meramente tocando os dele._

_Ele se surpreendeu e não disse nada. Era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo de uma mulher. Não sabia o que dizer. Nunca chegou a pensar no que deveria dizer se ela dissesse que o amava. _

_Ela o olhava, esperando uma resposta. Ele não disse nada. Desviou o olhar, pegou outro bombom e colocou na boca. Ela o observou, novamente decepcionada._

* * *

Se tinha uma coisa que Draco se arrependia até hoje era desse dia. Não sabia explicar porque não disse nada. Não foi por não sentir a mesma coisa, pois nunca teve dúvidas de que a amava. Foi por insegurança, medo de algo que não sabia o que era. Não sabia como expressar seus sentimentos e se culpava por isso até hoje.

Ele olhou seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. Estava mais pálido do que nunca e tinha os olhos fundos. O azul cintilante que antigamente os habitava agora se transformara em um cinza escuro, triste. Parecia não ter vida mais. Parecia um fantasma que vagava sem direção por este mundo. E era exatamente assim que se sentia.

Draco pegou a rosa branca e olhou para a janela. O sol ainda não tinha nascido. Apanhou um pesado casaco negro e foi em direção à porta. Parou antes de sair e voltou para o quarto. Deixou a rosa em cima da penteadeira e em vez dela, pegou a caixa de chocolates. Saiu.

Ele sabia que podia ter simplesmente aparatado para onde estava indo, mas não queria. Era mais simples, mas ele preferia ir caminhando. Era como se tivesse esperanças de que o esforço da caminhada aliviasse um pouco a dor.

As ruas estavam vazias, afinal ninguém normal sairia no meio da madrugada fria. Os flocos de neve ainda caíam do céu, mas Draco não se importava. Ele continuava andando calmamente, as mãos no bolso do grosso casaco, os pés deixando marcas na neve por onde passava. Colocou a caixa de bombons dentro do casaco, para protegê-la da neve.

Minutos depois, chegou ao seu destino. O cemitério parecia vazio, e ele novamente lembrou que era muito cedo. Estava escuro, mas isso não o intimidou. Calmamente, abriu o portão frio de ferro e entrou.

Caminhou pela grama que em outras estações costumava ser verde e florida e passou por entre as estátuas de anjos que pareciam o observar. Chegou ao túmulo tão conhecido e se ajoelhou na neve fria. Viu que ali havia flores, provavelmente deixadas por amigos e parentes no dia anterior. Olhou para a lápide cinzenta. Afastou com os dedos o gelo que cobria o nome dela e as datas de nascimento e morte.

Tão nova. Tinham tanta coisa para viver pela frente. Não conseguia entender, não conseguia se conformar. Era tão injusto.

Só agora percebeu que estava sentindo frio e não tinha certeza se era por causa da neve que caía. Era um frio diferente. Um frio que vinha de dentro, um frio insuportável. Ajoelhado ali, se lembrou de como tudo aconteceu. Foi tudo tão rápido. Pelo menos para ele. Para ela, ele sabia que havia sido muito mais devagar e doloroso. A doença que ela escondera dele aquele tempo todo. As poções que tomava, o tratamento que já não estava adiantando. As desculpas que dava a quem perguntasse. "É só uma gripe... Vai passar". Ele sem suspeitar de nada. Sem saber que uma força maior até do que o seu amor estava tomando conta de Gina. E finalmente, o dia fatídico.

Não chorou quando aconteceu e teve de ouvir de muita gente que era absurdo ser tão insensível assim. Como explicar a todos que derramara escondido o dobro de lágrimas do que todos eles juntos? Como explicar que naquele dia morrera por dentro?

Não sabia o que ainda estava fazendo ali. Morrera há um ano atrás, junto com ela. Não devia continuar respirando, sobrevivendo. Estava morto por dentro.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o ar frio entrar em seus pulmões. Sentiu a neve fria sob seus joelhos e os flocos caírem em seus ombros. Ouviu ao longe o canto de um pássaro. Cantava baixo e Draco não sabia por que, mas tinha quase certeza de que era uma melodia triste. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que o pássaro cantava sozinho. Por um momento, Draco achou que alguém o entendesse.

Sentia vontade de se desfazer, de dividir seu coração em pequenos pedaços, assim a dor não poderia se concentrar em lugar nenhum. Queria fazer qualquer coisa para acabar com aquela dor. Qualquer coisa. Mas sabia que não havia nada que podia fazer além de esperar. Teria de ser paciente e esperar até o dia em que pudesse ir encontrá-la onde quer que ela estivesse.

Abriu os olhos. Olhou para o céu e viu o cinza das nuvens ir se transformando em um tom de amarelo quase laranja. O sol estava nascendo. Algo que há um ano atrás ele acharia incrível, hoje achava triste. Que sentido tinha o nascer do sol se ele não teria Gina para sussurrar um "Bom dia" em seu ouvido?

Ficou um tempo ali, observando a escuridão morrer com a luz do sol. A luz que era tão fraca que não conseguia aquecer o dia. Dali algumas horas, mais um dia começaria e as pessoas sairiam de suas casas e encheriam as ruas, enquanto Draco faria o contrário.

Pouco tempo depois, o sol atingiu o lugar onde Draco estava. Ele permaneceu onde o facho de luz estava, desejando inutilmente que aquela luz o aquecesse. Aquecesse seu coração e fizesse aquele frio insuportável passar.

Finalmente ele tirou a caixa de chocolates do casaco e a depositou perto das flores que já estavam lá. Olhou-a por um momento.

Será que ela podia o ouvir? Esperava que sim.

- Eu também te amo... – Ele disse, num sussurro quase inaudível.

Se levantou e, dando as costas para o sol que acabara de nascer, foi caminhando lentamente de volta para casa.

Fim.


End file.
